As purchasing and selling goods in electronic marketplaces has become more sophisticated, a large number of tools have been developed. These tools may be utilized by users associated with the electronic marketplaces for managing goods with respect to the electronic marketplaces. In some electronic environments, the sheer number of tools may pose challenges to users. In addition, although a wide variety of tools may be available for use, certain users may only choose to use a subset of the tools. Other users, with different characteristics, may choose to use a different subset of the tools. In either case, and in other cases, deciding which tools to use may pose challenges to users associated with the electronic marketplaces.